Goblin Cage
This creation was based off Clash Royale card. If you want to see the original, click here. "Enraged and buff Goblin trapped inside a cage... When the cage is destroyed, the Goblin is unleashed and is ready to destroy everything and everyone." ---- Goblin Cage 1.png|'Level 1 Town Hall 9' Goblin Cage 2.png|'Level 2 Town Hall 9' Goblin Cage 3.png|'Level 3 Town Hall 9' Goblin Cage 4.png|'Level 4 Town Hall 10' Goblin Cage 5.png|'Level 5 Town Hall 10' Goblin Cage 6.png|'Level 6 Town Hall 11' Goblin Cage 7.png|'Level 7 Town Hall 11' Goblin Cage 8.png|'Level 8 Town Hall 12' Goblin Cage 9.png|'Level 9 Town Hall 13' ---- *'Summary' **Goblin Cage is a defensive building that unlocks at Town Hall 9 **The cage has a size of 3x3 tiles **After the cage is destoyed, it spawns the Goblin Brawler **Goblin Brawler can target all ground troops, but cannot target air troops ---- *'Upgrade Diffrences' **When initially constructed, Goblin Cage is a wooden box with metal bars. There also is a lock on top of one wall and the Goblin Brawler inside. **At level 2, Goblin Cage gains additional supports in form of metal corners, which previously were present only at the bottom. **At level 3, the cage gets spikes all over it's walls. **At level 4, all the bars, metal supports as well as the lock on top turn into golden ones. The cage also gains flooring. **At level 5, all the wooden parts turn black. **At level 6, the red glow appears behind the spikes, the golden parts get darker and Goblin Brawler changes appearance. **At level 7, the spikes turn from metal to gold. Also small lava moat appears beneath the cage. **At level 8, the glow behind spikes as well as moat turn bright blue, to match the Town Hall. Spikes turn from gold to purple colour and Goblin Brawler changes once again **At level 9, the wooden parts get lighter in color, as well as supports and the bars turn from gold to white, and spikes turn from purple to blue, to match the icy theme of Town Hall 13. ---- *'Trivia' **You can't use Goblin Brawler in attacks, as you can't train him in Barracks. **It is unlocked at Town Hall 9, but is not connected with TH9's archery theme. **It is fourth Home Village defensive building to have a troop. First being Archer Tower, second Wizard Tower and third being Bomb Tower. **The maximum amount of this building is 3, which can be achieved by reaching Town Hall 11. **This building was added on 4 August 2019, making it first Clash of Clans article on this wiki. ***When it was first added, it had 8 levels. The 9th level came with Town Hall 13 update. **It looks quite diffrent than Clash Royale counterpart. Main diffrence is the shape of the cage, being cube-like instead of trapezium shape. ---- Category:Clash of Clans Category:Defensive Building Category:3x3 Building Category:Building Category:Town Hall 9 Category:WaterBlazek Category:2019 Category:Goblins Category:Clash of Clans adaptation